The Eastwood Event
WARNING: Content within this page may or may not be suitable for Younger Audiences. So... be on alert. The Eastwood Event is a couple of Canonical Roleplays participated by User: Alexneushoorn and User: Joshua the Hedgehog, partaking conflicts between Blade Eastwood and Joshua the Hedgehog. People have (probably) had taken sides. The Roleplays participated within this Event are listed here: Blade's Adventure "Fall" of the Jkirk Federations The Eastwood Event is also the Jkirkian Nickname of the "Joshua - Blade Conflict". This is also one side's perspective of the entire event. If you want to see the other side's perspective, wait until they make a page about it. The Sides Side 1: Blade Eastwood Blade Eastwood was a Mobian Fox born in the future in the year 2019, who came back to 2016 to kill Cosmo the Seedarin, until he was convinced not to by Komerl the Hedgehog. People on this side are listed below. Blade's Adventure Blade Eastwood (Main): Defeated. KIA R.A.B.B.I.T: Surrendered/Retreated Robocop: Defeated. KIA Komerl the Hedgehog: Alive. Mostly not Involved. Rock the Cat: Alive. Retreated Fall of the Jkirk Federations Blade Eastwood (Main): Defeated. Committed Suicide Jeese Donovan (Main): Defeated. Committed Suicide The Eastwood Separatists (Main): Defeated. Robocop: Defeated. Surrendered/Arrested The New Jkirk Empire: Functional in Separate War Side 2: Joshua the Hedgehog Joshua the Hedgehog is the Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations (At the time) who wants to make Order and Justice within the Universe, even if he has to get hostile. He got involved in the Roleplay when looking for the idiot (AKA Blade Eastwood) that decided to crash a plane within a Skyscraper. Blade's Adventure Joshua the Hedgehog (Main): Victorious The Terminator: Deflected. KIA Rynk Hellborn: Victorious The Jkirk Federations (Main): Victorious Fall of the Jkirk Federations Joshua the Hedgehog (Main): Victorious The Jkirk Federations (Main): Victorious Mecha Josh: Victorious General Wade Lester: Victorious The Eastwood Event Unfolds Events in Blade's Adventure (Part 1 of the Eastwood Event.) The Eastwood Event's beginning stage began when Blade Eastwood decided to crash a Plane into a Skyscraper, of which he survived because he jumped out and parachuted to the ground. This of-course alerted lots of people and killed others in the Skyscraper. This alerted Faction Leader: Joshua the Hedgehog, who was getting his AM5 Repaired, Rynk Hellborn, and Komerl the Hedgehog. Although Komerl had threatened Blade, he had convinced him to not kill his target, and even fixed his torn-off 2nd tail. However, Joshua had other plans. While looking for the suspect, he found Blade with Rynk, who was questioning him about the suspect, had asked if he knew of the people who decided to crash into the Building. Blade, trying to not get arrested, fooled Josh by telling him he went to a Movie Theater. Although Josh did go to the theater, after searching all over the Theater, he realized Blade was the suspect, because come-on, Who else is gonna lie about that? After Joshua had came back with his AM5, because apparently Blade didn't feel like moving from that spot. Joshua then got upon the Vehicle's Turret, and warned Blade that "Unless if he wants to have his teeth kicked in, He'll have to come with him to Genesis City and put him in court." Blade, not wanting to be turned in, refused the warning. Joshua would then start shooting the Turret at Blade with Plasmatic Shots, but Blade managed to dodge ALL of the shots, because apparently he's Fucking Sonic. He then shot a Grenade Launcher that he literally got out of nowhere, and used it to destroy Joshua's AM5, and proceeded to escape the scene by flying away. Joshua, on the other hand, survived the explosion, because of his Chaos Shield, so no harm was done to him (Except now he's kind of mad). Now, since Joshua was the leader of a Futuristic Army, he ordered 3 GU3-Z0Q Fighters and 1 QN5 Gunship to find and eliminate Blade (Either Dead or Alive would've been fine). Because Blade was able to fly, he escaped Station Square, stole a Car, and drove onto Speed Highway (Which would've meant he went back to the damned City like a Idiot). Meanwhile, Joshua was approached by Rynk, wondering what the hell just happened, leaving Joshua to answer that his Vehicle was destroyed, and Blade had escaped and is wanted by Jkirk. Back at the Highway, Blade was met with those Fighters and Gunship that was called in earlier, and both Blade and the Fighters went on to fire their weapons. After a short firefight, Komerl the Hedgehog used Chaos Control, and knocked out Blade by chopping him in the Neck. While he also did that to Joshua, he failed because he ended up hitting the Chaos Shield. The Fighters and Gunship would break off from the Highway, and a Genesis Transport filled with Militant Soldiers came in to pick up the unconscious Blade to take him to Genesis City Prison. After Blade had woken up, he was met with Rock the Cat, who busted him out of his cell with a Plasma Rifle. During of which, while Joshua was having a bit of a conversation with Rynk, until he was informed that Blade was broken out of his cell when caught on Security Camera Feed (Because Rock didn't think to disable the Cameras, which was stupid on his part). During a Firefight between the prisons R7-CQ Officers and Blade w/ Rock, which both of them were on their way to the easily guessed location of Blade's Timewatch and Weapons, one of the officers alerted the entire facility, of which the Warren of the Prison alerted the Jkirkian Military. Of which, the R7-CQ Officers retreated, and then Militant SWATs took their place. Apparently, Blade was "Trained to Perfection" against SWAT personal (Which is a Powerplay Violation, because Alexneushoorn ASSUMED that just because they were classified as SWAT, they would be weak to Blade's Training against SWAT, of which his SWAT training is Bullshit in the first place, making it a lousy excuse to get past all of the SWAT personal in his way), he managed to get through them no problem, even disarming one of them easily to use against them, even though those SWAT's are HEAVILY ARMORED, of which a bunch of them against a person with no armor and weapons (Rock on the other hand would generally have a bit of a excuse, he actually HAS a Plasma Rifle, which is weak to Jkirkian SWAT-Grade Armor) would leave the SWAT personal victorious, but because Blade's Bullshit Anti-SWAT Training, he could get through them easy peasy. Once they got to the easily guessed location of Blade's possessed stuff, they were met with a Titanium Door in between them. Of course, Blade has a solution for every damned thing, and went on to call upon his Eastwood Armor, after pressing a button on his Wrist Remote, because apparently the Guards didn't take that when they took his Guns and Timewatch (Another Powerplay Violation), and just broke through the Door with a Laser Cannon upon his Suit (Of which that's kind of Stupid, giving that not even Rock's Plasma Rifle can even get through that Door, but a God Damned Laser on a Armored Suit can, which may I remind you, Plasma is stronger than Laser in most cases), and immediately got his crap. More to be Added. Events in Fall of the Jkirk Federations (Part 2 of the Eastwood Event) TBA